


I Call Him Lollipop

by jaljayojae



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddles, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, dom jae?, pastel!wonpil, wonpil is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaljayojae/pseuds/jaljayojae
Summary: Jae has had a crush on this pastel-clad boy for some time, who also happened to be his bandmate.Sometimes, he wonders if Wonpil just really loves sucking on lollipops, or if there's something else.





	I Call Him Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smutfic please don't hurt me i'm soft

Moving into a new place was such a hassle. Jae had to carry boxes containing all his stuff from floors below, and he felt too shy to not help the other band members out with their belongings, too. As Jae carries yet another box upstairs to their dorm, he’s too worn out to move a muscle. The thought that after unpacking, they’d have to organize their shit, throw out all the boxes, maintain the dorm so it doesn’t look like it’s been passed by a hurricane, exhausts Jae even more. Jae sits on the left side of the couch and lets out a breathy sigh of relief.

 _At least he seems at home._ Jae thinks.

Jae glances at the other boy sitting on the other side of the couch, wearing an oversized tan sweater and mint green skinny jeans. The curly-haired brunet was scrolling through his phone, sucking on a strawberry lollipop. This, combined with the fact that the boy’s skinny jeans were _unnecessarily tight_ doesn’t help Jae from thinking not-so-innocent thoughts despite the boy’s obvious innocence. Jae found himself trying to fight back the blood rushing to his cheeks.

“Are you doing okay, hyung?” the boy removes the lollipop from his mouth, looks up from his phone and looks at Jae with concern. _God, you have such gorgeous eyes_ , Jae immediately thinks.

“W-what?” Oh, yeah, I’m good. How about you?” Jae felt conscious about how his cheeks are heating up, hoping that it wasn’t too visible.

Thankfully, the boy seemed nonchalant about Jae’s situation. “Peachy!” he says with a smile, alluding to his obsession with pastel anything and everything.

“Wonpil?” Sungjin calls from the dorm’s front door. “Can you help us carry some stuff? Let’s let Jae rest for a while.”

“Of course, hyung! I’ll be down in a minute!” Wonpil puts the lollipop back in his mouth and jumps up from the couch, making his way to the door. Jae couldn’t help but stare at Wonpil’s thighs as he walked. Jae didn’t want to sound too horny, but he’s quite disappointed that Wonpil’s sweater covered his ass, Jae would have loved to take a gander at that. Jae decides that he’d settle for Wonpil’s adorable sweater paws, for now.

 

* * *

 

“Alright, I think that’s everything.” Brian declares as he plops down the sofa in an exhausted victory.

The dorm was filled with boxes, a box here, a box there, it would take so long to unpack them all. Jae, currently sat on the floor beside Wonpil, finds out that Wonpil’s clothing really is predominantly pastel, seeing that when Wonpil opened one of his boxes, it was filled to the brim with lilacs and periwinkles and baby blue hues.

“Shouldn’t we get to unpacking already? This might take us ages.” Dowoon says, gesturing at the pile of boxes in the corner that all belonged to Jae.

“Fine, let’s get this place a bit more fixed up, hang your clothes so you’ll be ready to wear them.” Sungjin instructs, picking up one of his boxes and heading to his shared room with Dowoon and Brian.

Wonpil picks up the box filled with his muted colored sweaters and makes a beeline to his shared room with Jae. Jae decides to help Wonpil first by picking up one of Wonpil’s boxes. As Jae puts the box down on Wonpil’s bed, Jae couldn’t help but ask.  
  
“Hey, Wonpil,” Jae called. “If that one’s filled with all your sweaters, what’s in this box?”

Wonpil had a glint in his dark eyes as he coolly said “Don’t open that.”

The sinister look that Wonpil gave made Jae curious as to what was in the box. Seemingly on cue, Wonpil pulls out a strawberry lollipop from his pocket, unwraps it, and sucks on the pink lollipop, giving Jae a wink before continuing his unpacking.

Now Jae was _really_ curious about that box.

 

* * *

 

“We’re heading out! Are you sure you wanna stay here, Jae?” Brian asks before he goes out with Sungjin and Dowoon to the grocery store. They needed to eat, after all.

“I’m fine. I’m just to beat to move right now.” Jae sighs, exhaustion taking him over.

“Alright, we’ll bring you home some takeout. Chicken as always?”

“You got it.”

As Brian walks out and locks the door, Jae takes a look at the boy sitting beside him, sucking on yet another strawberry lollipop and looking up sheet music on his phone. The messy room filled with boxes seemed awfully quiet, with only the sounds of Wonpil popping the lollipop off his mouth, which infiltrated Jae’s mind with thoughts that did not match Wonpil’s naïve exterior. _Fucking hell._ Jae thinks, _His lips look so perfect, I bet—_

Before his thought train could finish that sentence, Wonpil looks up at Jae with enthusiasm and smiles.

“Hey hyung, would you mind if I played a bit of piano?” Wonpil politely asks, with an expectant look in his doe eyes.

“U-uh, no problem.” Jae stutters, careful not to accidentally spill his thoughts of how Wonpil’s lips would look so good on his—

“Thanks hyung! I’ll set up my keyboard.” Wonpil says, shaking Jae awake to reality once more. Wonpil puts down his lollipop on its wrapper on the coffee table and goes straight to where his keyboard is. For a moment, Jae forgot his dirty thoughts and stared at the boy with adoration. Jae could only think of cuddling the boy, slipping his hands underneath his oversized tan sweater to feel warmth in the chilly Seoul weather. Jae thinks of nuzzling into Wonpil’s neck and tightening his arms around him, hoping that Wonpil would feel the same warmth that he did.

“Fuck,” Jae mutters to himself. “I’m definitely whipped.”  
  
Wonpil finishes setting up the keyboard and sits on the piano seat. He gestures for Jae to sit with him, and Jae obliges. The seat was big enough for the two of them to sit comfortably, although that would probably be because both of them were too skinny to take up too much space, anyways.

Wonpil takes a deep breath, rolls up his long sleeves, and places his lithe fingers on the keyboard. Jae was absolutely awestruck as soon as Wonpil hits the first note. The melody was soothing, with Wonpil’s left hand playing notes that compliment the tune, making it seem a bit more mysterious with every passing second. It was played two octaves higher than the middle C, which gave it that mystical vibe.

Wonpil quickly shifts, playing the song an octave lower, and Jae could not be more impressed at the keyboardist’s skills. The song became more upbeat and intense, but that hint of mystery was still very much evident.

Just as Jae thought that Wonpil was an amazing pianist, Wonpil does a very swift scale, hitting acending and descending notes so fast while his left hand hit the corresponding chords. Jae’s jaw dropped, he was now convinced that Wonpil hand the hands of a god.

Wonpil ends the song on a B flat, looking down with a sad look on his face. The sadness made his features look darker, and Jae was so urged to give the keyboardist the biggest hug, but he restrained himself.

“That’s all I could manage.” Wonpil says, disappointment evident in the tone of his voice.

“But that was amazing!”

“That was just 30 seconds of the whole song!” Wonpil exclaims, clearly letdown because of his expectations for himself.

Jae shakes his head and looks straight into the keyboardist’s eyes. “That. Was. Amazing. And I’m not going to let you think otherwise. I’m convinced that your hands could do breathtaking things.”  
  
Realizing the double meaning of his statement, Jae’s face went red and Wonpil giggled, although the blonde wasn’t certain if it was because he took it as an innuendo or if it was because he was happy that his hyung was complimenting him.

Wonpil made a heart with his hands and flashed Jae with a smile. “I love you, hyung!” He hums, which took Jae by surprise.

Jae, shot through the heart, and being the tsundere little shit that he is, glowers at Wonpil. “Stop that, you look so weird.” Jae can already feel his cheeks reddening. “Love you too.” he whispers, barely audible.

Wonpil pouts at Jae and gives him a light punch on the arm. “You’re so mean!” He exclaims as he stood up and took his lollipop from the coffee table, sucking on it a bit too dramatically. Jae wonders if this innocence is a façade.

“I’m gonna play video games, maybe it could take my mind off my disappointment.” Wonpil says as he grabs the controller, strawberry lollipop still in his mouth.

“Okay, I’ll go take a nap. I’m beat.” Jae yawns and makes his way to their bedroom.

 

* * *

 

Jae definitely could not sleep. The thoughts of what happened a few moments ago was embedded in his mind, and although it was definitely calming, he subconsciously fought to stay awake; his fantasies of snuggling up to Wonpil and the scenario escalating further was much more important to Jae than a quick snooze. Jae tosses and turns, and he notices that in the far corner of the room sits one of Wonpil’s boxes, the one that Jae brought in and was prevented from opening.

Jae sits up and ponders his options.

_What if Wonpil catches me peeking through his stuff?_

_No, a peek wont hurt._

_But Wonpil would_ hate _me if he caught me rummaging through his stuff._

_Oh come on, he’s playing video games. He wouldn’t even hear you._

Convinced that he’ll only take a small peek, Jae stood and sat down again beside the box.

Jae was expecting that the box would be full of old clothes, thinking that Wonpil might have had an emo phase, or maybe it was a box filled with mementos from Wonpil’s childhood.

Boy, was he mistaken.

Jae opened the box and on top was a knit turtleneck sweater. _I guess it’s pretty innocent_ , Jae assumes. Noticing that the sweater was obscuring the box’s contents, he picks it up and sets it aside. Jae’s small eyes widen as much as possible as he finds out that the box was _filled_ with lingerie. Lacy thigh highs, stockings, panties, you name it. Jae took another look at the sweater beside him and unfolded it. It was a turtleneck sweater, alright. However, the back has a very large open back. Jae has scrolled through the internet enough to know exactly what this is, and what it’s called. “Why the hell does Wonpil own a Virgin-Killing Sweater?” Jae mutters to himself. The box also contained a bottle of cherry-flavored lube, a ball gag, handcuffs, a silk blindfold…

“Looks like someone’s a bit nosy.”  
  
Jae was startled and looks at Wonpil leaning against the door’s frame, his arms crossed, lollipop stick in hand. 

Jae quickly attempts to stuff the sweater back in the box and stood up as he stutters, trying to defend himself. “W-Wonpil, it’s not what you think—“

Before he knew it, Wonpil made his way to his hyung and slammed his palm on the wall beside Jae, dropping the lollipop stick. Considering that Jae was taller than Wonpil, the scene would have been hilarious, but it only turned Jae on as he felt his blood rush up… and down. Wonpil gave Jae a tender kiss on the lips. Jae’s mind went on a new high, Unable to process what was happening, his brain went haywire. _Is this really happening? Is the guy I’ve had the biggest crush on really kissing me right now?_ Jae prays to himself as he savors how soft Wonpil’s lips were on his.

Wonpil pulls back and lets out an exasperated sigh. “Guess my cover’s blown.” Wonpil smirks at Jae, his eyes suddenly filled with lust. “You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to do that to you. Your lips—how could I not want to kiss them until they’re red and swollen?”  
  
Jae pulls Wonpil in for another kiss, this time a lot more messy, teeth hitting teeth. Jae licks Wonpil’s bottom lip, which makes Wonpil let out a soft moan. Jae pulls away, both of them breathless.

Wonpil eyes the sweater messily stuffed into the box, catching Jae’s attention. “You want to see me wear that, don’t you?” Jae’s eyes widen again at that statement, making Wonpil’s heart flutter at how flustered his adorable crush is at his boldness.

“Wait here.” Wonpil picked up the sweater and made his way out of the room, Jae immediately missing the warmth of Wonpil in his arms. Jae decided to sit down on the bottom bunk of the double decker bed, although it was more of his brain moving him as his mind was fogged with what was currently happening to him.

After what felt like hours (It was actually just five minutes), Wonpil opened the door, and Jaewas definitely mesmerized by what he laid his eyes on.

Wonpil was wearing the sweater, and it exposed more skin than Jae could ever imagine. Jae took in every inch of pale skin that Wonpil was showing. Wonpil was slightly shy about the guy he likes staring at him in lust, and for a moment, there was a flash of the timid, pastel-loving Wonpil that Jae has known. Not that Jae didn’t like this Wonpil as well.

Jae stood up and rushed to kiss Wonpil just as the brunet closed the door, pulling him into his arms. Jae made sure to let his hands explore the expanse of Wonpil’s creamy skin, his hands trailing from his grip on Wonpil’s shoulders, touching Wonpil’s back until he settles his arm on the small of Wonpil’s back. Wonpil deepened the kiss, pressing into Jae. Jae decided to get bold and harshly grabbed Wonpil’s ass, making the younger gasp into the kiss and arch his back in surprise.

 _Oh_. Jae realized. _Wonpil isn’t wearing any underwear._

Jae swept a giggling Wonpil off his feet, bridal style, and laid him on the bed. Jae climbed on top of Wonpil and resumed the kiss, messy but definitely intimate. “For someone so skinny, you sure are strong.” Wonpil compliments, making Jae’s face flush even more. Wonpil tugs at Jae’s shirt, and Jae lets Wonpil take it off, discarding it on the floor.

Before Jae could realize what was happening, Wonpil had already locked the handcuffs on Jae’s wrists and flipped them over so Wonpil was on top of Jae.

“Perfect.” Wonpil looked at Jae’s plump lips, swollen after how much they’ve kissed. “You’ve been bad, baby.” Wonpil took Jae’s left cheek in his hands, caressing it to subtly reassure Jae. Wonpil bends down to kiss Jae again, placing his right hand on Jae’s pale chest, snaking his hand down and palming Jae through his sweatpants. Jae lets out a shaky, unrestrained moan. He wanted to turn Wonpil on, and it worked.

“What are you going to do to me, Piri?” Jae lets out, curious as to whether Wonpil was going to punish him for peeking into the box. After all, Jae did have a pain kink.

Wonpil’s heart melts at the nickname Jae gave him, but decides to roll with it. “You looked at my stuff without my permission.” Wonpil leans closer into Jae, breathing into his neck. “Be good for me and follow what I say, understood, baby?”

Jae was already squirming under Wonpil, he expected to be the dom with Wonpil, but it seemed that it wasn’t the case. Jae was very much aroused at this turn of events, and Jae wondered if Wonpil knows that his neck is very sensitive as Wonpil planted kisses on the exposed skin.

Wonpil trailed his hand down to play with Jae’s nipples, and Jae was a hot mess. Wonpil kissing his neck, tweaking his nipples, and palming him through his sweatpants, Jae never expected to be so sensitive. He’s definitely glad that he is, as his moans become louder, more exaggerated.

Wonpil pulls back and stares at the blond man before him, desperation evident in his eyes, begging for Wonpil to touch him again. “What do you want me to do, baby?” Wonpil teases Jae, running his hands over Jae’s thighs over his sweatpants.

Jae looks at Wonpil, eyes wide. “Well,” Jae weakly says, mind foggy from arousal. “Your obsession with lollipops makes me think that you’re good with your mouth.” Jae winks at Wonpil, clearly just asking for more.

“Are you challenging me?”

Jae smirked slyly at Wonpil, and Wonpil couldn’t control himself anymore. He pulled Jae’s sweatpants down, Jae arching his back to help Wonpil. Wonpil leaned down to lick on Jae’s right nipple as he palmed Jae. Jae moaned at the contact, Wonpil’s hand on one less layer of clothing has elevated the pleasure Jae was feeling.

Wonpil was elated that he got the older to let out all these beautiful sounds, he was undeniably very hard under the knit sweater. Wonpil pulled back to pull Jae’s boxers down, Jae flinching as his hard cock came in contact with the chilly air. Wonpil’s eyes widened at Jae’s length, he had a hunch that Jae was big, and his intuition proved correct.

Wonpil quickly took the bottle of cherry-flavored lube from the box, and poured it into his hand. Wonpil held Jae’s hard cock in his left hand and made agonizingly slow strokes, the coldness of the lube startling Jae. The blond bucked his hips, begging for friction. All throughout, Wonpil made direct eye contact with Jae, admiring how the older was writhing under his touch, fighting against the restraints on his wrists. Wonpil didn’t even expect that he’d order Jae around, but seeing Jae so submissive to him and his touch was worth the outburst of courage.

Wonpil was on all fours (all threes, considering that he was using one hand to stroke Jae), and he made sure to arch his back more so the Jae could have a view of Wonpil’s body in that ridiculously seductive sweater. Wonpil licked a stripe from Jae’s balls, to the veins underneath Jae’s stiff member, to the tip. Wonpil swirled his tongue around the head, making Jae let out a guttural moan.

“Fuck.” Jae chokes out. “You—ah, I want to see you take me in—fuck!”

Wonpil did as Jae wanted, taking in as much of Jae as he could. Jae threw his head back and moaned out a string of curses, senses overloaded at how well Wonpil was making him feel. Wonpil hollowed out his cheeks and bobbed his head, licking the precum off the tip every time.

Jae was sure that he was about to go insane. He wanted to touch Wonpil, grab his hair and fuck his pretty face, but the handcuffs prevented him from doing it. The handcuffs were starting to burn his wrists, but Jae didn’t mind.

“Baby, I’m—ah! I’m so close.” Jae told Wonpil, and Wonpil pulled back to stroke Jae with his left hand.

“Cum for me, daddy.”

That alone was more than enough for Jae to cum, white spilling all over Wonpil’s face, and a bit on the knit sweater. Wonpil smiled in victory as he wipes a bit of Jae’s cum off of his face with his right hand, and puts it in his mouth.

Wonpil moved in and gave Jae a tender kiss, Wonpil’s mouth tasting salty and bitter. “Here, I’ll take the handcuffs off for you. Sit up.” Wonpil helps Jae sit up, and Wonpil unlocks the handcuffs. As soon as the restraints were removed, Jae tackled Wonpil and pinned him down, holding both of Wonpil’s wrists beside his head.

“You little brat.” Jae laughs, hair messed up from how Wonpil treated him earlier. Wonpil found this so, so charming. “You’re just begging for it, aren’t you? Cuffing me like that, it turned you on so much, didn’t it?”

Wonpil scoffs at Jae, playing along. “You were the one who did something bad, daddy.”

Jae tightens his grip around Wonpil’s wrists. “Answering back, are we? You think you’re so sassy, you little slut. You just want me to make you cum, don’t you baby?”

Wonpil mewls as Jae grinds on his erection through the sweater he was wearing. “Y-yes. Please.”

Jae hastily helped Wonpil take off the turtleneck sweater, throwing the ridiculous piece of clothing to the side. “Give me the handcuffs.” Jae demands, coldness evident in his voice, sending a shiver through Wonpil’s spine. Wonpil obliges, giving Jae the handcuffs and turning his back away from Jae, his hands placed on his back. “Cuff me, daddy.” Wonpil jokes, eliciting a small giggle from Jae. “Never say that again. Now, face me. I want to see how pretty you look.”

Wonpil follows, facing Jae. Jae pushes Wonpil down, placing a firm grasp on the younger’s shoulders. Jae moves in to kiss Wonpil, rough and messy. “You look beautiful, baby.” Jae said as he pulled back, running his hands all over Wonpil’s chest, down to his thighs. Wonpil’s cock was twitching, aching for friction. Jae returned his hands to Wonpil’s shoulders, forming his hands into claws. Jae gently runs his nails down Wonpil’s body, and as Jae runs his fingers through Wonpil’s nipples, Wonpil’s body arches and he lets out a surprised moan.

“Oh?” Jae teases Wonpil. “Have we found a sweet spot?”  
  
Jae sucks on one of Wonpil’s nipples, his hand playing with the other. Wonpil was squirming under Jae’s delicate touches. Wonpil knew that his nipples were his sweet spot, but he didn’t know that they were going to be _that_ sensitive. Wonpil marvels at the revelation, as Jae pulls back and leaves a trail of kisses down Wonpil’s torso.

Jae wanted to leave kisses all over Wonpil’s body. He was absolutely mesmerized at the pale boy under him, his brown hair curling because of his sweat. Jae admired Wonpil’s body, although it wasn’t that muscular, Jae loved it, because it was Wonpil. Wonpil had a happy trail under his navel, and Jae peppered kisses on it.

“What do you want, baby? Do you want daddy to suck you off? Is that what you want?” Wonpil vigorously nods at Jae’s question.

“Okay, I will. Are you comfortable?” Wonpil’s heart jumped out at how Jae’s concerned side showed. Wonpil smiled at Jae, signaling that he was okay.

Jae sucked on Wonpil’s length, Wonpil moaning loudly. Wonpil was allured with the blond-haired boy, Jae’s lips red and swollen, bobbing up and down on Wonpil’s cock. Wonpil was writhing under Jae, the handcuffs sure to leave red marks on Wonpil’s wrists the next morning. Jae quickened his pace, getting Wonpil closer to his climax.

“F-fuck! Daddy, I’m close, can I cum?”

Jae pulled back, stroking Wonpil’s cock very, very slowly.

“Beg.”  
  
“Fuck.” Wonpil mutters, desperate.

“Swearing is bad, baby boy. I said beg.”

“Please, daddy,” Wonpil chokes out. “I’m sorry for being bad! Please, please let me cum! I need you, daddy, please.”

Jae was convinced, after all the _please_ ’s he’s heard from Wonpil. His strokes sped up, bringing Wonpil closer and closer to his high.

“Cum for me, baby. Be a good boy.”  
  
Wonpil barely registered that Jae somewhat repeated what he told the blond earlier, as strings of white covered his chest and tummy, eliciting a very loud moan from Wonpil. “I love you I love you I love you—!” Wonpil almost screams as Jae let him orgasm.

Jae stares at Wonpil, too exhausted to process anything. After a few moments of smiling and giggling at each other, Jae gets up to get a wet towel. “Wait here.” Jae says as he stood up

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”  
  
Jae looks back at Wonpil, realization dawning on his face. “Shit, I’m sorry! Let me get those off of you.” Jae unlocks the handcuffs, rubbing Wonpil’s wrists a little bit before he actually goes to get a wet towel and clean themselves up.

 

* * *

 

Jae hands Wonpil a fresh pair of boxers and one of Jae’s oversized shirts, knowing that Wonpil likes to borrow his shirts. Jae found it cute, that Wonpil’s smaller frame would look even smaller in oversized clothing. The two decided that they were too exhausted to shower, and besides, they still have tomorrow off.

Jae climbs in the bottom bunk with Wonpil, and he hears Wonpil shyly asking Jae to grant his request, voice almost inaudible.

“Jae hyung, is it okay if I’m the big spoon?”

Jae’s heart nearly exploded from his chest as he agreed, turning his back against Wonpil. Wonpil wrapped his arms around Jae, although it felt a bit unsure.

“I did mean it. When I said I love you? Jae hyung, can I call you my boyfriend?”

Jae could feel Wonpil fiddling with his fingers. “Of course, you dummy.”

And with that, Wonpil’s hug tightened, but not too tight to suffocate Jae. It was the perfect balance of Wonpil’s arms digging into his skin a little bit and the warmth of Wonpil’s body on his back that made Jae really sleepy.

“Jae hyung?” Wonpil whispers. “I don’t want to offend you, not that you don’t look amazing with blond hair, but you literally had me breathless when you had black hair. That’s your natural hair color, right? You should have it like that more often. It suits you so much.”  
  
Jae giggles and places his hands on Wonpil’s, rubbing circles with his thumb. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“You know, I do love lollipops, especially strawberry ones. But there were times that I only did it to get your attention.” Wonpil buries his face in Jae’s hair. “There’s nothing sweeter than being with you like this. Can we be like this more often? Please?”  
  
Jae smiles at how talkative Wonpil was. “Of course, of course. I love this too, you don’t even know.” Jae wraps his arms around Wonpil’s. “I know you have a lot of things to say, and I do too. But we have all the time in the world, Wonpil. I won’t ever leave you. I wouldn’t ever think about it. My heart is yours. But right now, I’m totally beat. Is it okay?”

All Jae thought as he slipped into sleep was that Wonpil was like the piano piece he played earlier. A soft intro that hides an intense melody.

  
Wonpil grunts in response, him feeling very drowsy as well. The two drift off to sleep, feeling warmth radiate from their bodies, and their hearts that now beat as one.

 

* * *

 

“We’re home!” Sungjin calls as he unlocks the door to their dorm.

The trio was greeted by no one.

“Huh,” Brian ponders. “I bet they’re in their room. Let me check. You guys put down the groceries at the counter.”

Sungjin and Dowoon head to the kitchen as Brian heads to Jae and Wonpil’s shared room.

Brian opens the door to Jae and Wonpil’s room.

Brian closes the door to Jae and Wonpil’s room.

Brian looks at the two in the kitchen with a smile etched on his face.

“Let’s be quiet. Let the two lovebirds sleep.”

Sungjin nods in agreement. “Yeah, let’s—wait, lovebirds?!” Sungjin shouts in surprise, waking Jae and Wonpil up from their short sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> the song that wonpil played on the piano is [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gkJ3URfQBt0)
> 
> yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jaljayojae)


End file.
